Dan, Dan?
by sylarelleislove
Summary: A series of Fan Fictions based around the Au couple Dan and Haley from One Tree Hill, creepy yes, but still it's my creepy!
1. Chapter 1

'_Grandpa Dan saved me.'_

When he said those words I was still in shock, afraid that just like he came he would disappear and I would wake up from a nightmare.

But then suddenly it was clear he was real, every little finger and toe still on his hands and feet and there was one person to thank for that, _Dan._

Dan, _Dan_?

The name seemed strange on my tongue something that I had dropped from my mind years ago _(along with Taylor and Chris) _but there he was clear as day and staring at us.

I held him tighter as those eyes fell on mine; it was like I never saw him before spewing harsh words at the man that would later save the one thing I had left _(one thing I truly loved more then the world)._

They stared and stared tongues and voices held tight in their mouths, staring but not saying one single word.

I did something strange, something I thought was impossible, as they stood still, I stepped closer to a man that I once hated with every part of my body and my mind.

Amused shock shone in his eyes, staring at me something weird in his smile as I came. _Haley? Haley? What the hell are you doing?_

"Thank you."

Nathan's hands wanted to pull me back, a look of shock coating his face and all I could think was _'thank you, thank you'_

"No, thank you, Haley, _thank you_."

It was as if he was waiting for those words from someone that once hated him, I guess that would be me, and now I seemed to see him in a new light but always with a little bit of a warning shining at me.

Maybe he was different, smiling at me, or maybe he was the same, I'll just have to find out.


	2. Strange Things

As anyone could guess, everything went down just as I had thought it would, _badly._

They now watched me with untrusting eyes, scared at my strange behavior _'how could you thank him? How could you trust him?'_ and I would answer, _'he saved my son, the one thing I have left, that's how' _

When I said this, Nathan was there and heard me loud and clear, eyes watching me with sadness that said, _why? _

"I can't stay, well I guessed as much. Thank you Haley, I hope it's not four years before I see you and Jamie again."

"No. Sit your ass right down, you're staying, this is my house and you can stay here as long as you want. My son trusts you, and that means I _sort-of_ trust you."

I thought he might be mad, but a smile came along with a laugh that I had never heard _(is it wrong to be afraid?)_

"I can't believe _Mrs. Haley James Scott_ swore was that your first time? Don't worry you'll get used to it."

That was that, he was staying and Nathan wasn't, strange how things _change_.


	3. Kissing Old Men

Days, maybe months of the new him and the grandfather him, but no Nathan it seemed that he dropped off the planet. _(Nathan: Ahhhaa!)_

Months of family, smiles big and no tears to shed, just laughs and someone to trust that everyone had lost trust in long ago.

"Sweetie, breakfast is ready. Grandpa Dan needs to rest; you've been playing for an hour. Eat up."

They came to the table like two children back from play, digging in to their smiley-face pancakes.

It had been so long without Nathan but haft of Jaime's day always belonged to him, Jamie needs both of us, but all I need is Jamie and now maybe _Dan_?

"Aww…Haley you didn't have to. I feel like I'm a kid again, even if my mother wasn't as nice as you, rather hit me with a spoon then feed me smiley-faces."

"Well, Dan than I'll make sure you get a whole lot of them."

A smile growing warm, we share it as if we're long lost friends, when instead we were once long lost enemies.

Jamie ate every last piece and ran to the hoops, ready for Dan to follow along.

"You better get going, he hates waitin-"

A normal day, a normal everything and then he's kissing me like I'm not married to his son and that he's not Jamie's grandfather _(if wishes grew on trees)._

Something strange happens, I kiss back and I think for the first time in months I'm truly happy _(and this is so wrong, so very, very wrong)_

"Mama, is Grandpa Dan my new Dada?"


	4. Forbidden Tastes Better

"He told you."

His eyes looked right through me _(you're sick, a sick little girl);_ it felt like they were burning me from the inside out _(look inside and fry for your wicked sins wife of mine)._

"Yes."

"Nathan, _I'm not sorry_. There is no way I would be sorry, it just happened. You can't tell me how to live my life, because you're no longer apart of it."

The words came spilling out of me like a flood, it had been pent up for so long and finally it came out faster and stronger then I could never have thought it would.

It had been so long since the kiss, so long since we lived in smiles and not in awkward silence _(Pass the kiss, I mean salt)._

It was like I was with my father waiting for his approval and that just made me even angrier, when did I need anything from him _(husband of mine, or is it ex now?)._

"I know. Like you said I'm not going to try anymore, you can do what you want with anyone you want, e-even _Dan (the devil)_."

"Thank you. Thank you so much, Nathan."

To me, the even idea of him and me had a taste of _forbidden love_ in it but with every passing day it was beginning to seem more real, _more right._

Maybe one day it would no longer be _forbidden (if I live to see it)_.


	5. Million Kisses

He said yes, he said yes, he said _yes_ but his eyes screamed _no, no, no!_

Still I smile; still I stand tall, happy, happier then usual.

"He said, he doesn't care, but it's not like we need _his_ permission."

I was huffy but I was happy that at the end it all came true, that I got to be happy and I had hope that it would last for a long, _long time._

The first kiss was long gone, and now came a second, third and many,_ many_ more.

"If he had said no, I would have had to clean him off the floor after you were done with him. But, Haley I did need his permission, I don't want to do anything to hurt him now after everything that I've done to him. You know that."

"I know, I know. I must say I'm glad we're not friends, old or new. It's easier, just look at Luke and Peyton. I guess we're the lucky ones."

"Hmm…maybe or maybe not, I would love to be your friend, _Haley James_."

"And I would love to be your friend, _Danny-boy,_ very much."

We weren't old friends, we weren't new friends, we were just _lucky._


	6. Carrie Who?

I feel young I feel happy, I _am_ happy smiling bigger then my face can stretch and laughing myself into comas each and every night.

No more tears, no more fears and best of all no more _Nanny Carrie._

It was me _(Haley James not Scott)_ smiling; it was me flushed and young without a care in the world.

What is marriage? It was strange and a faraway thing that didn't come to mind back then.

What was divorce? _(Stupid and pointless, why get married in the first place?) _

A thing that I vowed would never happen to me along with having a baby in high school, look at me now as faraway as possible from the old me.

But somehow when he smiles at me _(Haley James not Scott)_ day in and day out a little bit of that me smiles back.

Here I am, _Haley James not Scott_, blushing and crushing, smiling and laughing as I fall head over heels into love like a high school girl, and I'm loving it.

"Jamie-bear, do you miss Carrie?"

"Carrie who, mama?"

Oh yeah _I'm loving it._


	7. Dreams of Faces

Bliss is what we had, pure bliss swirling in our heads until we lost it, the bliss that was so rare and we should have been more careful, _we lost it._

The nightmares, of faces and people forgotten long ago came flooding back, haunting me with smiles and laughs bitter and hard watching as they said,_ 'you don't deserve this, you don't, you don't!'_ screaming over and over at me angry eyes and murder in their voices _'murderer! Murderer!'_

Their fingers pull at my skin till it rips at all ends, making me bleed like he did _(so long ago),_ eyes looking at me glossy and confused _'why Danny, why?'_

When I wake up screaming night after night, her cool lips calm me down and her soothing voice calms my heart, kissing away my fears until I close my eyes and fall under once again.

Some days, most days I'm afraid I won't wake up, I'll be forever trapped with him _(Danny?)_ the only face that I can't look at, the only face that I both hate and love with a passion.

Those eyes stare at me with whispers of murder on his tongue and he scares me, me who is not afraid of anything, _me who can't even kill himself._

"Baby, it's the tenth night in a row_, what's wrong?"_

"I'm just scared, I know its funny coming from me, but I'm scared of hurting you, that's something I'm afraid I'm going to do."

"Dan, you won't hurt me I'll make sure of that and if you ever do I'll remember to give you a good ass kicking. Now go to bed and _stop_ dreaming."

She's my angel with a smile on her lips as I slip back under but this time all I see is her and no more ghosts.


End file.
